


The Last Of Us

by HyperZita



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Last of Us
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Badass Pepper, F/M, Harley keener is Tony’s biological son, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Modern AU, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Tags May Change, The Last of Us AU, This is my first fic go easy, Tony and Pepper are lowkey, Tony and Rhodes are basically brothers, Tony fights people a lot, cordyceps virus, scruffy Tony Stark, single dad tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperZita/pseuds/HyperZita
Summary: After 16 years after the infection Tony finds himself smuggling a boy across the country. For reasons he does not know nor does he really want to know. Yet.The last of us au no one asked for





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my first language so please keep that in mind while reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 20 years after the infection Tony finds himself smuggling a boy across the country. For reasons he doesn’t know nor does he want to know. Yet.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Last of Us au no one asked for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking back this first chapter is so bad oml please give it a chance

Beginning 

 

“Rhodey listen to m- I can’t lose this job” tony said as he paced around the kitchen. At this point it was probably around 11:30 god he needed some sleep. “I understand- let’s talk about it in the morning.” He hung up and he noticed Harley was awake on the coach. ”Fun day at work huh?” That brat tony sighed “what are you still doing up?”. “Crap what time is it?” Harley exclaimed as he glanced at the clock. ”it’s way past your bedtime” “but it’s still today” again another sigh from tony “Listen I cant do this right now.” Tony said as he ran his hand through his hair. Harley reappeared with a small box that looked to be a gift. “What’s this?” Tony looked at the box skeptically. “Your birthday, you kept complaining about your broken watch so I figured you know? You like it?” Tony examined the watch and put it on. Not too shabby. “It’s nice and all but I think it’s stuck. It’s not-“ Harley grabbed Tony’s arm “what? Nononono-“ realization dawned on Harley and he quickly pushed Tony’s arm away and laughed in a mocking tone. “Kid where did you even get the money for this?” Tony said as he noticed it wasn’t just some gas station watch. “Drugs” “I sell hardcore drugs.” Tony laughed “oh good. You can start helping out with the mortgage then.” “yeah you wish.” Tony then made himself comfortable on the couch. They watched tv in silence before Harley fell asleep. Tony went to pick him up and grunted when lifting him ‘god this kid is getting heavy’ he thought to himself. Tony then proceeded to go upstairs and get the kid in his bed. When he opened to door he could see Harley’s posters still on the walls and laundry littered on the floor and the lamp illuminating sitting on the bedside table. Tony proceeded to tuck him in “goodnight, kid” was all he said before he left the kids room.

————————————

Harley woke up to the sound of the home phone beeping. The sound irritating him. He then reached out to answer it “hello?” “Harley, I need you to get Tony on the Phone.” It was rhodey but why the urgency it was like 1 in the morning. “Rhodey what’s going on?” The tremble clear in his voice. “I need to talk to tony now. There’s some-“ “R-Rhodey? Hello?” The line was dead. Now Harley was confused and a bit scared. He put the phone back and got out of bed. He could see the birthday card he left on the dresser ‘dang it I forget to give it to him’ Harley thought to himself and he examined and read over what he wrote on the card. It read:

 

Dear Dad,  
Let’s see  
You’re never around, you hate music I’m into. You practically despise the bands I like, And yet somehow you manage to be the best dad every year! How do you do that?  
Happy birthday pops!

Harley

He put the card down and left his room. “Dad?” He called out still nothing, he knocked on the bathroom door across from his room. Still nothing. He went down the hall and noticed the door to his dad room was open with some light seeping through. He cautiously opened it all the way and entered. He could see his dads TV playing the news, the woman on the screen seemed to be reporting something behind her a man called out “get out” the man was running out of view of the camera and suddenly there was a explosion on the screen and the tv went blank. Harley stood there shocked. ‘That can’t be real right’ he asked himself. Things were getting more and more confusing and terrifying god where was his dad when he needed him. A loud noise and light caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Another explosion but this time it was real and he could see it from his dads window. It seemed to be in the city. ‘This is too weird’ Harley said to himself as he exited the room and went downstairs. He could hear police sirens as he walked to the kitchen. He could see his dads phone on the counter illuminating, he walked closer and read the notifications:  
8 missed calls  
Where are you from Rhodey  
Call me from Rhodey  
On my way from Rhodey 

Harley put the phone down and thought maybe Rhodes could explain what’s going on. He could hear the neighbors dog barking for the 100th time he went to open the door to his dads office when he heard a whimper of a dog, another thing to make him more terrified of this creepy night. Harley took a deep breath before opening the door to his dad office. He could see his desk there but the sliding door was open- a figure quickly ran in Harley already noticing it was Tony “there you are” Harley said. “Harley” Tony looked relieved to see him “Are you okay?” “Yeah” Harley said with a slightly suspicious tone. “Has anyone come in here?” Tony was fiddling through his desk and opened a case with a gun in it. “No, who would come in here..” Harley replied with slight fear. It looked to be a handgun and by the looks of it he was loading the gun. “Don’t go near the doors just- stand back there” Harley backed up till he was more far from the sliding door. “Dad, you’re kinda freaking me out what’s even going on?” “It’s the coopers.. something isn’t right with them. I think they’re sick” “what kinda sick?” Harley asked fear clear in his voice. Suddenly there was a thud on the sliding door, Harley gasped surprised “Jesus, jimmy!” Tony began to back up to put some distance between the sliding door and Harley “dad?” Harley said clearly confused and scared as ‘jimmy’ pounced on the sliding door. He wasn’t stopping and he looked like he was gonna break the glass soon. “Jimmy stay back!” Tony said as a final warning before the glass the was broken and now ‘jimmy was inside’ he didn’t even seem human his actions seemed rabid like an animal..’jimmy’ collapsed on impact with the glass but got up quick and Beelined for the two. “Jimmy stay back,don’t!” Tony yelled before he enevibility shot him. Harley saw the flash of the gun as it penetrated ‘jimmys’ chest. His body going lifeless after the shot. Tony grabbed Harley’s wrist and hurried him away from the scene before grabbing him on the shoulders ready to speak but Harley said first “you shot him..” “listen to me. There is something bad going on.” “We have to get out of here. Do you understand me?” Harley nodded frantically “yeah”. They could see lights from out the window and tony ushered Harley “it’s Rhodes c’mon”. They opened the door and Rhodey was there exiting his car to speak to them “where the hell have you been? You have any idea what’s going on out there?” “I got some notion” tony replied to Rhodey as he went to open the backseat for Harley. “Holy shit. You got blood all over you” “it’s not mine let’s just get out of here” tony said as he closed to door for Harley. “they’re saying half the people in the city lose their minds”  
“can we just go?” Tony said while getting shotgun. “yeah” Rhodey got back into the drivers seat. “You gonna tell me what happened” “later” clearly tony wasn’t in the mood right now. “Harley, how you holding up buddy” asked Rhodey “I’m fine.” Harley said quietly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony here is around 29 and Harley 12-ish.  
> Takes place around 2013


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t proofread it because I’m tired

“Can we hear what’s on the radio?” Harley asked he needed something to distract himself from what just happened earlier.

Rhodeys hand reached out and all that came back was static. Of course. “No radio, no cellphone, no nothing by the looks of it” Rhodey pointed out. Tony for the most part of the ride seemed timid and quiet as if he was waiting for something.

Once they reached an intersection two police cars drove past in front of them. This only heightened Harley’s stress. From the looks of it they were going to the highway Rhodey mentioned something about the army putting road blocks? He wanted to ask more questions but some questions would probably get them stressed as well. He would stay quiet for now. Once they were somewhere safe he would ask questions. Just stay calm for now it will be over soon. Right?

Harley could see the highway and right away he noticed the traffic. Guess everyone else had the same idea huh? The man in the car in front of them had stepped out yelling at the car in front of his. Suddenly out of nowhere a figure ran towards him and he could see the man getting mauled.

The way he attacked the man was similar to when jimmy tried to killed them. Animalistic and rabid. More infected soon followed. The man who was tackled was now on the ground being feasted on until the infected looked up at them. He had bloodshot eyes and Harley could see the blood and guts that were all over his face. “holy shit.” He heard Rhodey say. “Rhodey!” Tony yelled clearly meaning for Rhodey to drive away. Rhodes backed up tried to drive the opposite way from the infected. The infected man ran towards them and only managed to grab at the window by Harley. He left a hand mark on it with blood. Jesus.. Harley thought.

“What the fuck just happened-did you see that!” Rhodey was frantically yelling “Yes I saw it.” Tony replied putting a hand over his head. Harley hoped he wouldn’t get a panic attack. He tried shutting up knowing his rambling would only further increase his panic attack.

“Turn here!” Tony yelled Rhodey swerved to the left. Harley could see the town and people were running from where they were heading. They were slowing them down. “What are they running from?” Harley questioned but he was ignored. His dad and Tony were yelling at each other for where to go. There were people running all around them making it hard to really drive past. He wishes this could all be over soon hopefully.

There was an opening and Rhodey took it. The street itself seemed pretty empty Rhodey drove quick. Then it of the corner of his eye Harley could see a car going straight for them. All Harley could do was yell “Look out!” Before everything turned black.

—————————————

Harley woke up to the sound of people screaming and groaning of the infected. The car had flipped sideways and his dad was beside him. He shook his dads shoulder trying to wake him up. “Dad?” Tony jerked awake and he could hear his son talking to him. He looked at the window and began backing up a little “get back, get back” he said before he slammed his foot on the window.

It broke after two kicks and Tony began to climb out he could feel the little pieces of glass scrapping on his arms as he got out. He could hear groaning and yelling as he looked to his right an infected went straight for him.

He didn’t have enough time to react and he was face to face with the infected man. He smelt dead for sure and he could smell flesh? Was it. He was trying to push him off and the infected man kept clawing at him.

Rhodey smashed a rock at the infecteds head. Tony replied with a thanks before turning to the car. “Here, give me your hand” Tony said helping Harley out of the car. Evertime Harley moved he could feel his legs hurt. Like sore but very sore. “Dad, my leg hurts” he said struggling to keep upright. “How bad?” “Pretty bad”. “We’re gonna have to run” Rhodey said finally taking in their surrounding. Tony handed the handgun he had to Rhodey “keep us safe.” Rhodey simply nodded. Tony picked up Harley as they began to run.

People left and right were getting attacked. Harley hated the screams he heard. He tried to look away hiding his face from it all. He heard something loud and more screaming falling after. An explosion maybe. Harley hoped it was just a nightmare and that he could just wake up.

Harley finally peeked and he could see the theatre down the street. He remembered when he used to go here and his dad would always think his movies were weird. That all went away when he saw an explosion and a car near it when up in flames. 

“This way through the alley!” Rhodey said gesturing toward an alley with a fenced door. Rhodey held it open for them as they ran through. It was dark but at least they were away from the infected.

An infected lunged at them from the right and Tony tried to hold it back with his forearm as not to drop Harley. Rhodey quickly kicks the infected down and shoots it in the head. They hear groaning from other infected and realize they’re not alone and try to quicken up the pace. They come across the back of some sort of gazebo and quickly try to get through the door with the open sign over it.

Rhodey opens it for them and once they’re in he quickly slams the door. He wasn’t fast enough and a few infected limbs seep out of the door “Get to the highway!” Rhodey yells with his body still against the door. “What?” Tony yells “go-you’ve got Harley!” “I’ll meet you there!” Tony yells while running towards the exit. “Dad, we cant leave him!” Harley tells his dad with a slight tremble in his voice. “He’s gonna be fine.” Tony said but even Harley could tell there was slight doubt in his voice. 

They ran following a path they could hear infected along the way behind them. It seemed like they were getting closer and closer by the second. There was an ambulance that was on its side and another infected in a hospital gown crawled out. “Dad their getting closer!” Harley yelled tears were coming out of his eyes at this point. They went up the short hill and immediately he heard gunshots and the infected behind them were dead in an instant. 

“Oh thank god- please you gotta help my son I think his leg is-“ “Stop right there!” Tony was cut off by the soldier in front of them. Tony moved back a little. “Li-listen we’re not sick.” He was squinting his eyes a bit from the flashlight on the soldiers gun. “Got a couple of civilians on the outer perimeter please advise.” The soldier said to what looked like a walkie talkie. “Sir, there’s a little boy..” “but..” “Yes, sir”

“Listen buddy we’ve just been through hell. Okay, we just need-“ Tony realized the gun was trained on their heads and “Oh shit.”

—————————

All Harley could feel was agony. There was a sharp pain in his abdomen and he tried to talk to say anything but all that came out were incoherent squeaks and groans. He heard a gun shot and what sounded like Rhodey. Then Tony came rushing in and pressed down on his wound, all that came of it was more pain. He could hear his dad talking to him and trying not to break down. Harley grasped at his dads shirt and pulled as hard as he could.

It felt like thousands of knives were stabbing his abdomen “Come on stay with me” “I know it hurts-please!” Hearing his dad plead broke Harley’s heart. He didn’t want to die. He was scared... so scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions for which character should replace who don’t be afraid!


	3. Chapter 3

16 YEARS LATER  
SUMMER

Tony woke up in a cold sweat. That’s the first time he dreamt that memory in a while now... The sound that originally woke him up resumed again, knocking. Must be Pepper.

The knocking came again but more impatiently this time “I’m coming”. He quickly made his way to the door opening it.

“How was your morning?” Pepper, of course.

She looked a little roughened up, a small bruise around her cheek. And other small cuts that had faded on her face from past experiences. Her clothes also faded and old. Maybe some grime. Not that he was any better.

She walked past him pouring a glass of whiskey. “Want one?” Despite the urge Tony didn’t accept the offer. “No I don’t...want one.” 

He walked over to the island and grabbed a cloth that could hopefully help with the pain on Peppers cheek.

“Anyway where were you?”

She sat on the table with one arm keeping her upright “West End district” she sipped her whiskey. “Hey, we had a drop to make.”

“We” “we had a drop to make.” He said emphasizing the ‘we’. He walked over to her.

“Yeah well you wanted to be left alone remember.” She grabbed the cloth that Tony held and placed it on her cheek.

“Let me guess the whole deal went south. And client made off with our pills. That about right?”

Pepper chuckled at that. “Deal went off without a hitch” “Enough ration cards to last us a couple months-easy.” Pepper explained while setting the cards down on the table.

“You want to explain this?” Tony gestured to his cheek where her bruise would’ve been.

Pepper sighed “Listen I was on my way back here. And I got jumped by these two assholes. Alright?” “And yeah they got a few good hits in. But...” Tony looked at her with a bit more disappointment and also with a look of ‘I want to kill those assholes’.

“Look I managed.”

“Give me that” Tony grabbed the cloth. And with his other hand he raised her head and gently tendered to her wounds.  
“These assholes still with us?”

“Now that’s funny” she smiled softly.

“Did you at least find out who they were?”

“Yeah look they were a couple of nobodies. What matters is that Robert fucking sent them.” She gestured with her hand.

Tony was surprised by that. “Our Robert?”

“He knows we’re after him. He figures he’s gonna get us first.”

“Sonuvabitch. He’s smart.”

“No. He’s not smart enough.” A grin slowly creeping up on her face. “I know where he’s hiding”

“Like hell you do”

Pepper began walking over to the door  
“Old warehouse in Area 5. Can’t say for how long though.”

“Well I’m ready now. Yeah?”

“Oh I can do now.”

————————————————

Once they were outside Tony could see all the familiar buildings, windows, and trash that littered the ground. On one of the roofs above he could see someone was on patrol.

Now the only sort of government there was now were the military and of course the Fireflies. The Fireflies were founded sometime after the cordyceps outbreak in response to the US military's martial law placed on the quarantine zones. They demanded to revoke the military’s rule. They planned attacks in the quarantine zone. If the military found out you were a firefly you’d be shot on sight. Last he heard they were still looking for a cure.

They walked through a familiar alley. And on the way hearing two people talk about outdoor duty. The intercom came on and it was usually a lady repeating the same laws created during the apocalypse.

“Look at that. Ration line hasn’t opened yet. Must be running low again.”

Tony could see a dozen or so people waiting in line. A few complaining about when it’ll open. A lot of people seemed to depend on it quite a bit these days. 

While walking by he could see three or so people in contamination suits carrying out three people. Must be stragglers from outside the city. On one of them they had the device which would determine whether you were infected or not. God bless those people Tony thought to himself. 

As he turned away two gunshots followed. It seemed like every day that he heard gunshots. He almost felt bad that he was numb to the sound at this point. Like losing a part of his humanity almost.

“Seems like more people are getting infected.” Pepper stated trying to make some small talk. “That just means more people are sneaking out.” He replied.

Once they rounded the corner they could see the gate. Today seemed especially gloomy. 

“I got us all new papers. They shouldn’t give us any static up there. Just play it cool.” Pepper spoke over her shoulder.

Tony snorted at that. Pepper handed him his ‘ID’ and he took the lead.

Approaching the gate he handed the ID to the soldier. “What’s your business here?” The soldier said while examining the IDs.  
“Visiting a friend.” He replied.

The soldier handed them their IDs back “alright move on through.” “Thanks.”

The soldier began to step aside till a deafening noise interrupted. Was that a fucking bomb? An explosion in one of the military trucks on the other side of the gate was up in flames. Shooting soon followed after. And someone yelling fireflies. The soldier closed the gate and ushered them to leave.

Pepper grabbed his arm “Quick let’s get out of here.” They got back up on their feet and began to sprint. While they ran an alarm went off “Attention. Checkpoint 5 is now closed until further notice. All civilians must clear the surrounding area immediately.”

They turned the corner and ran into one of the nearby buildings. “So much for the easy route.” They began walking at a slower pace now tired from the exhaustion.

——————————

“They’re gonna close all the checkpoints. We’re gonna have to go around the outside.” This hallway was pretty dark and dirty. “Outside the wall?” Tony questioned. “Or we could just let Robert go.” Sarcasm of course. Tony scoffed “Cute.”

“Hey P you see that shit?” A man in the hallway asked. “I was there. How’s the east tunnel looking?” The man joined them in their walk.

“It’s clear. I just used it. No patrols. Where you guys off to anyway?” 

“Gonna pay Robert a visit.”

“You too?”

“Who else is looking for him?” She questioned.

“Uh Natasha. She’s been asking around. Trying to find him.”

“Natasha? What do the fireflies need with Robert?”

“You think she’d tell me?”

“Well. What did you tell her?”

“The truth. I got no idea where he’s hiding.”

“You stay out of trouble alright. Military’s gonna be out in force soon.”

“Yeah see you around.”

The man that was walking with them left elsewhere and now it was just him and Pepper.

“Natasha looking for Robert? What do you make of that?” Truth is he didn’t know. It probably isn’t something good. “I don’t like it. We better find him before the fireflies do.”

They made their way through a door and into what looked like what was once a room before.

“Hey guys. How’s it going?” A man on the couch asked.

“Shits stirring up out there. How we looking up here” “Ah. It’s been quiet. No signs of military or infected.”

“That’s what I like to hear” she made her way over to a dresser that was hiding the broken wall. “Tony give me a hand with this” she gestured to the dresser.

He went over to the right side of it and began to pull. Knocking a few bottles in the process. The entry slowly revealed.

The wall looked as if it had been ripped apart almost, maybe with some tools. Darkness lied ahead. “Y’all take it easy out there.” The man said while the two made it through the wall.

——————————

“Our backpacks are still here from last time”

They reached a familiar workbench with dim lighting and began checking over their guns. Tony unloaded his 9mm pistol to find only 5 bullets “not a lot of ammo” he observed as he loaded them back in. “Better make your shots count.” Pepper retorted.

He grabbed his other gear and put them in his worn out backpack. Why didn’t he just get a new one that was less torn and didn’t look like it was on its last legs? Maybe he grew an attachment to it over the years he didn’t really know.

“Boost me up?” Pepper asked pointing to the wall. “Yes ma’am”. They had grew this routine over time. He tucked his pistol and walked over to the wall, he leaned lower and interlocked his hands so her foot could step on it. “You ready?” Pepper prepared herself, he simply nodded. Once she got on he boosted her as high as he could and grunted from the weight.

She wasn’t completely over, both legs hanging. She quickly straightened her arms and swung her legs over, and crawled on.

Adjusting herself she peeked over with her hand reaching out “Come on”.

Tony crouched a bit to be able to jump high enough. He jumped and quickly grabbed ahold of her hand, and reached with his other one to cling on the ledge. She pulled his hand with both of hers to get over. And he was up.

They walked further and could see a broken door covering the ceiling. He pushed it up and then urged her to go over, she slid through with ease. Pepper lifted the door once on the other side and moved over a bit to make space for him, he slid through the space he had and got up. They both moved the door to cover up the secret entryway they had. 

The familiar diner was empty with not much useful stuff. They got up from behind the counter and walked near the entry where the door would’ve been.  
“Be careful” Tony said while looking at the entry “When am I not?”. He scoffed, a smile creeping up on his face “Is that a trick question?”.

They were outside and could see the buildings that nature had mostly taken over, moss and leaves around each of the buildings. Broken windows, abandoned cars all there. “Haven’t been out here in a while” he said examining the environment “Its like we’re on a date” she joked taking it in. “Well I am the romantic type” he spoke over his shoulder. “You got your ways.” She said with a small smirk.

Once they reached the spot he stepped aside from the latter “Lady’s first.” He said in a joking tone.

“Lady? You must be thinking of somebody else.” She said while climbing the latter. They both shared a good laugh. But it got her thinking. The last time she took a shower was at least a week ago, and self care products were nowhere in sight nowadays. Not that she’d particularly use them. It felt almost unnecessary. She felt as though she lost a lot of female traits overtime. Since it was ‘survival of the fittest’ now.

“This way.” She went into another room and he followed. There was another entryway in the floor and he jumped down after her, turning on his flashlight on the way down. “You think Robert still has our guns?” She asked on their walk. “For his sake...he better.” He didn’t like the thought of their guns being sold to anyone. “Once we get our merchandise it should be easy to unload” “speaking of merchandise. When’s that next shipment due?” “Well, we’re meeting Bucky next month. More pills, lots of ammo, supposedly.” She replied but then quickly warned “hold up. Spores.” They both put on their gas masks.

The fungal disease has spread over the environment and air, giving the air an almost greyish tone.

Walking to a familiar room “Theres our culprit” Tony pointed out, looking at the body he could see some fungi slowly spreading across the dead mans space. “Body’s not that old. Better keep your eyes and ears open.” Pepper suggested.

To the left of the body Tony could see a possible way out, a wooden plank blocking it along with some other structure. He walked over and pulled the plank out. To his dismay he caused some debris to fall on him in the process. “Shit, you okay?” Pepper asked a little worry in her voice. “Yeah... the ceiling is falling apart just be careful.” He said while readjusting himself.

Tony walked in the small crook of the wall and walked through trying not to make the small structure collapse on him “easy...easy”. A cough and a touch on his ankle startled him. Looking down he could see a man with a broken gas mask wheezing and coughing. “Help me” the man wheezed reaching out to him. The soon to be infected man was stuck under some furniture helplessly. “Don’t leave me to turn. Please” The man coughed soon after.

He had to make a decision. Let the man turn or end his misery. As much as he didn’t like the second option, he knew it was for the best. He took out his pistol and trained it on the mans head. He pulled the trigger soon after...

“Up ahead. You hear that?” Pepper asked Tony. He could hear some groaning and yelling, it was muffled somewhere in the other room probably. He crouched next to the door peeking in the room.

He could see at least three infected, two were feasting on something and the other was closer to him and yelling on about. He sneaked up on it and straggled it till it’s body went limp. He hated how human like it tried to fight back. Sometimes the sounds they made sounded too human. He tried not to think about it too much. The infected he had strangled was the only thing blocking them from the next room. So they mostly avoided the other two. Reaching the stairs they slowly made their way up so not to get surprised by anything. Up the stairs light was seeping through a broken wall on the left. That was their way outside.

Tony’s feet hurt a little from the impact on the ground, Pepper soon followed after. They both took off their gas masks and tucked them in their backpacks. “Ahh. Some fresh air” Pepper expressed while inhaling through her nose “that’s the one thing I like about the outside...fucking hate the smell of the city.” She continued on. “Why don’t you ask Bucky to get you some air fresheners?” Tony joked walking through a worn out basketball court. “If they weren’t expired that’d be a good idea” Pepper followed behind.

Most of the place they walked past was something overtaken by leaves... and more leaves. Pepper walked past him to a brick wall that looking almost broken. She pulled on it and revealed yet again another secret entryway. She walked through and said to cover the entrance, Tony made it through the tight space and pulled on the wall cover the secret entryway.

————————-

“Take that ammo I think you’ll need it” Pepper pointed to four bullets on the table. He picked it up and followed her to the door reluctantly. She knocked on it and short seconds went by till it opened, a little boy peeked through maybe 11ish “hey, little man. Make sure the coast is clear?” She held up a few ration cards for the bargain. “No soldiers, none of Robert’s men. Yeah?” The boy took the ration cards and simply nodded, closing the door.

“You know Roberts expecting us right?” Tony asked “that’ll make it more interesting” she replied sarcastically making Tony scoff. There was a small knock on the window “good to go” Pepper got up from her lean and opened the door making their way through some kind of shady marketplace almost. A man seemed to want Peppers attention asking her “Hey Pepper, how you doin pretty lady I heard you got some merchandise” “not right now, Terrance.” She warned “nono look I got the card-“ “Not now. You hear me?” She finally settled “okayokay I can do that” The man backed off and lifted his hands in surrender.

The marketplace was dark and most people were hostile. Some people had makeshift tents and others had lamps and such to show off their ‘product’. On the other side of a fence Tony could see two dogs barking at anyone near it. A man stood near it, he guessed the dogs were for sale or auction.

They walked through the marketplace people usually giving him dirty looks.  
“P, it’s been a while. You don’t visit us anymore.” Tony could hear someone talking to Pepper behind him. They got on a bus which acted as a kind of border to get across from. As he walked through the bus he could see two people from the window brawling and a group around them cheering them on.

“Where do you think you’re going?” A man who was sitting down now up in his face said. So this was the guy you had to get across from. “Malick, he’s with me” Pepper explained from behind the two. He immediately sat back down “oh sorry P. I didn’t realize you two were together. Go ahead.” The man was back in his original position on the bus, and the two made it through.

“Who’s that?” Tony questioned once of the bus. “An old headache. don’t ask” her tone almost regretful. He didn’t push on it any further.

“There” Pepper nodded towards an alley with a man leaning on it, the two walked towards him. “I’m looking for Robert. He come through here?” Pepper held out a couple of ration cards discreetly. “Half hour ago. He went back to wharf... he’s there now.” Pepper handed the man the cards and the two went through.

They were in a place with a few crates around and three people emerged and stopped there. “Here we go.” Tony sighed, waiting for the conversation they would soon have with the trio.

“Let us through” Pepper asked hoping it would be that easy. “You guys need to turn around and head back if you know what’s good for you.” The black man in the middle warned. “Our business isn’t with you. We just want Robert.” Pepper explained. “Turn the fuck around and leave now.” The man said irritatingly “I’m not going anywhere without Robert.” She explained once again.

“Bitch. I will bash your skull in unless you turn around and get your dumbass outta here” the man in front of them walked closer now. Pepper paused for a second then raised her gun “fuck this” she pulled the trigger and the mans body hit the ground.

Everyone scattered, the trio now duo hiding behind crates. And Pepper pulled Tony near another crate.

Now that there were only two left Tony rushed to another crate so that he could get a better position on one of them. He saw the mans head pop out and shot at him, luckily for his first try he got the man in his face. He looked to his right and had seen that Pepper had gotten him.

“Nicely done” she got up from her position and they both continued on. “How the hell did Robert get all these guys?” He questioned. “If Roberts good at one thing. It’s writing blank checks.” Pepper replied with a hint of anger in her voice. The two went down the wide corridor and stopped at a fence, it had barbed wire on top of it and to the left of it there was a wall that was slightly heightened next to the fence.

Tony leaned near it and gestured for Pepper to follow. Already knowing what to do Pepper stepped on Tony’s hands and got over. Tony jumped up and grabbed Peppers hand while using the other one to grab the ledge.

They jogged a bit through the alleys. There was a fence with a hole in it, making it through there was a small drop. And they immediately found another crate to creep behind. “More of Roberts guys...” Pepper observed, looking ahead he could see two guys patrolling around one of them spoke “how do you know they’re coming?” “Two of our guys died trying to take Pepper out. I guarantee that she and Tony are on their way here right now to get Robert.” “Jesus...we shouldn’t a taken this job.” One of the men said.

Tony recounted his ammo, 7 bullets better make them count. Or maybe he could try to get them the stealthy way. Roberts men walked around checking over something. Tony took this as his chance and went over, ready to choke him out. He leaped out and dragged the man down in a chokehold, waiting till his body went limp Tony let go.

He looked over to Pepper who looked like she was struggling a bit, not getting a good angle to attack. The man wasn’t close enough to her. Tony however was. He crouched down and slowly made his way over to the man. He leapt out and gave the man the same fate as his friend. Pepper nodded to him and advanced to the near building with no windows, Tony followed.

They remained on the outskirts of the building. Pepper taking the side entrance.  
Tony could hear the two men inside one telling the other a story about something.  
Tony got in one of the windowless windows, a desk would cover him from them. He could see Pepper in of the open doors, she nodded to him. Getting the message, Tony prepared to strangle the man closest to him. 

They both attacked in unison. Pepper stabbing the man near her while Tony strangled the man in front of the desk he was behind. As he dropped the body he saw a key fall out from the mans pocket. Grabbing it he could see it was a key to something, he was not really sure yet. They went through a short hallway and stopped at a door. Tony used the key he had from the dead guy and attempted to unlock it, it worked.

They were in a dark room with the only light coming from one window and one door. They hid behind a desk after hearing one of Roberts men, something about Roberts paranoia.

One of the guys was near the door. Tony got ready to grab him but instead of strangling him, use him as a hostage. He leapt out and hooked one arm around the guys neck and with his other hand point his pistol to the mans head.

The man pleaded quietly, after not alerting any other enemies Tony dragged the man backwards into the building and strangled him.

——————-

“Come on the docks are this way...Let’s do this.” Pepper told Tony while he pulled the chain connected to the garage door. They were nearly close to him now. Once they both got under the garage door. They stopped at a railing, looking over the unsuspecting men. Maybe around 8 men in total. “There’s our guy” Pepper pointed towards the end of the docks. They could see Robert talking to someone then leaving.

“That cocky son of a bitch.” Pepper expressed. “Might as well get this over with.” Tony proposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	4. Chapter 4

Tony jumped over the railing and Pepper soon followed after. He scanned the vicinity, looking for the best way to approach this. He felt a grab at his arm and turned. “Let’s be smart about this.” Pepper whispered to him then backing off.

He made his way over some shipyard crates and could see a man idling around he crouched low and approached him slowly, knowing if he messed up he could attract the other guys attention. He leapt out and brought him down strangling him. He didn’t worry too much about where his body was considering they were out of sight from most of the men.

He looked behind and could see Pepper slitting a guys throat and dragging him down. 

He returned his attention and walked behind a crate in front of him. He could see a man walking around, looking to the crate there was an empty bottle. He grabbed it and aimed it to distract the man. Throwing it the man turned around startled and looked down. Tony walked over and strangled the man this time dragging his body behind the crate out of sight.

He was surprised when there was a punch thrown at him from behind when he got up. He turned around and now he was full on brawling with this guy. Throwing as many punches as he can. He finally was able to immobilize him, he grabbed the guys head and smashed it on the edge of the crate. Blood spurting out on it and the mans body going limp against it. He was definitely dead.

A gunshot spurt past him shit, he’s been spotted. He quickly went behind a crate getting his pistol out. Remembering how much ammo he had he made sure to make them count. There was at least two in front of him. He poked out and trained his gun on the guy on the right. He missed. Shit. 6 bullets left. He poked out again and got the man in the throat. He could see him grabbing at his throat trying to stop the bleeding but ultimately failing.

5 bullets. From his estimation there were three guys left, where the other two were he didn’t know. Now more confident with just only one gun trained on him, he poked out again and shot two bullets. Both missing the guy entirely. 3 bullets. He decided to move to another crate closer to the man. In doing so the man shot at him and he could hear the man reloading his gun. Now was his chance. He peeped out and took more time to train his gun on him and shot. Getting the guy straight in his head. 2 bullets.

“Pepper.” He called out hoping she would respond. “I’m over here!” Turning to where he heard her voice he saw her standing with two men on the ground. She looked rough.

She jogged past him “Let’s go.”

They ran through a warehouse looking place and stopped at a door. “That office. Robert must’ve run in there.” Opening the door Tony saw it was mostly empty and hallway like, with a door near the left corner. He walked over to it and turned the knob...A shot rang out. “Get back! Get the fuck back!”

Tony and Pepper both stood by the door leaning on it. “We just wanna talk Robert” Pepper yelled enough for him to hear. “We ain’t got fuckin’ nothin’ to talk about!” Robert yelled frantically. “Put your gun down!” She ordered. “Go fuck yourself!” Robert shot again and the second time there was no gunfire and a clicking noise could be heard. He didn’t have any ammo. Robert went on a full sprint to the door behind him. “Shit he’s running” they were on a full on chase now running through doors and alleys.

He jumped out a window and found Robert on the left shaking a fence that wouldn’t budge. They got him cornered now. “Hello, Robert.” Pepper greeted.  
Robert scoffed “Pepper. Tony.” He turned around now “No hard feeling right?”. “None at all” Pepper said sarcastically grabbing a pipe laying on the ground. “Alright...” Robert fake surrendered and tried to make a run for it, but was interrupted by a hit to the knee with the pipe. He fell to the ground.

“Agh. Godamnit!” 

“We missed you.” She joked throwing the pipe away. Robert was on the ground holding his knee “Look. Whatever it is you heard. It ain’t true, okay?” He pleaded

“The guns. You wanna tell us where the guns are?” She asked him. “Yeah...sure okay-it’s complicated,alright?” Tony was walking towards him “look just hear me out on this I got-“ Robert got a kick to the face by Tony. 

He grabbed Roberts arm to a position where he could break it. “As you were saying?” Pepper questioned crouching down to Roberts level. “I sold em’”. Pepper looked to Tony with an appalled look on her face then back to Robert. “Excuse me?”

“Look I didn’t have much of a choice. I owed someone.” 

“You owed us...I’d say you bet on the wrong horse.” “I need more time. Just gimme a week” Robert pleaded some more. “you know I might’ve dont that if you hadn’t tried to kill me” 

“who has our guns”. Robert froze “I can’t.” Both Tony and Pepper looked at each other with the same look on their face. “Just give me a couple of da-“ He was cut off when Tony snapped his arm.  
“Who has our guns.” Pepper said more sternly. “It’s the Fireflies. I owed the Fireflies.”

“What?”

“Look. They’re basically all dead...we could just go in there and finish em’ off. Get the guns...Whaddya say?” 

Both Tony and Pepper got back on their feet. “c’mon. Fuck those Fireflies. Let’s go get em”. Pepper looked over to Tony then back at Robert “That is a stupid idea.” She shot him twice in the head.

“Well now what.” Tony sighed. “We go get our merchandise back.” Pepper replied 

“how?” 

“I don’t know. We explain it to them...look. Let’s go find a Firefly.”

“You won’t have to look very far.” They both turned around to find a red headed figure in the distance. The queen Firefly herself. Natasha Romanov. “There you go - queen Firefly.” Tony pointed out.  
“Why are you here?” The Firefly asked. “Business.“ Pepper replied “you aren’t looking so hot” she said pointing towards her wound. Natasha looked over to her wound in the side of her abdomen dismissfully “Where’s Robert?”. Pepper moved more to the right to reveal his dead body. The Firefly cursed to herself “I needed him alive.” 

“The guns he gave you, they weren’t his to sell...I need them back” Pepper explained. Natasha shook her head “doesn’t work like that, P.” “The hell it doesn’t.” Natasha stepped forward “I payed for those guns, you want them back? You’re gonna have to earn them.” Pepper looked to Tony then back to Natasha “how many cards are we talking about?” Natasha chuckled to herself “I don’t give a damn about ration cards...I need something smuggled out of the city.”

“You do that? I’ll give you your guns and then some.”

“How do we know you have them?” Tony asked joining in the conversation “I heard the military’s wiping you guys out.”  
“You’re not wrong.” The Firefly admitted.   
“I’ll show you the weapons.” 

A noise of “search the area” was heard. They all knew who it was. “So what’s it gonna be?” The Firefly asked already pacing backwards. “I wanna see those guns.” Pepper answered. “follow me.” Now they were following a Firefly running away from the military, Great.

——————

When they reached a latter that had to be pulled down, Natasha reached for it and it was visible that her wound was slowing her down.

They got up on what looked like a rooftop, and an explosion could be seen in one of the far buildings.

“Those your people?” Pepper asked concerned.

“What’s left of them...why do you think I’m turning to you guys?”

“So why now?” Tony followed.

“We’ve been quiet. Been planning on leaving the city. But they need a scapegoat. They’ve been trying to rile us up.”

“Looks like they did.”

“We we’re trying to defend ourselves.” The firefly retorted.

The trio made their way into a broken window. Upon entering the Firefly made her way over to a door of sorts.

“Tony, a hand with this?” The Firefly asked motioning towards it.

When pushing it to the side Tony noticed Natasha’s wound was immobilizing her in some ways.

It seemed like Pepper noticed too as she asked “How you holding up?”

“I’ll live.” The Firefly’s tone was annoyed almost.

“Hold up. Soldiers.”

He could see a few guys patrolling the path. Damn it.

“That’s the way out. The door under the bridge.” The Firefly whispered pointing towards it.

“Not a big fan of these odds.” He wasn’t sure how they would make it. Especially in Natasha’s condition.

“We can sneak by them.” The Firefly proposed.

“Let’s go then.”

—————

After they were done and on the other side. They made their way down the stairs on the side of the bridge.

Natasha opened the door. Even though it was an easy task it looked like it took a lot out of her energy.

“Get inside.” She said waiting on the other side. They both rushed in.

“This way” they followed the Firefly. “It’s not far now.”

“What are we smuggling exactly?” Tony asked.

“I’ll show you.”

That was vague. Tony still didn’t like this idea.

Natasha stopped at a door. She reached for a key in her pocket and opened the door, collapsing upon entering. Tony went to help her until he heard a high voice on his left. 

“Get- the fuck away from her!” A boy with a switchblade in hand. Attempted to stab at him. Until Pepper grabbed his wrist and pulled it away.

“Let him go.” Natasha said.

Both Pepper and the boy stopped.

“You’re recruiting kind of young. No?” Tony asked the Firefly with almost judgment in his tone.

“He’s not one of mine.” Natasha helped herself up on a box.

The boy immediately went to her side. “Shit. What happened?”

“Don’t worry this is fixable. I got us help.”

The boy looked back to both Tony and Pepper. With a look of ‘who. These guys?’.

“But I can’t come with you.”

The boy was shaking his head “Well then I’m staying.”

“Peter. We won’t get another shot at this.”

“We’re smuggling him?” Tony asked the Firefly.

“There’s a crew of Fireflies that’ll meet you at the capitol building.”

Pepper scoffed “That’s not exactly close.”

“You’re capable.”

“You hand him off. Come back. And the weapons are yours - double what Robert sold me.” The Firefly was making it sound easy.

“Speaking of which, where are they?”

“Back at our camp.”

Both Tony and Pepper sighed.

“We’re not smuggling anything until I see them.”

“You’ll follow me. You can verify the weapons. I can get patched up. But he’s not crossing into that part of town.” Natasha said gesturing to Peter.

“I want Tony to watch over him.”

“Whoa. Whoa. I don’t think that’s the best idea.”   
“Bullshit! I’m not going with him.”

Both Tony and the boy protested at the same time.

“Peter!” Natasha yelled in a parental tone.

Peter got closer to her and spoke quietly.  
“How do you know them?”

“I was close with his buddy Rhodey. Said if I was ever in a jam I could rely on him.”

“Was that before or after he left your militia group?”

“He left you too.” The Firefly retorted.

“He was a good man.” She said with confidence.

“Look. Just take him to the north tunnel and wait for me there.” Pepper proposed to Tony.

He sighed “Jesus Christ.”

“He’s just cargo. Tony.” She tried to reason.

“Natasha...” Peter tried to plead.  
“No more talking...you’ll be fine.” The Firefly tried to assure.

“Now go with him.”

“Don’t take long.” Tony told Pepper

“And you - stay close.” Tony told the boy.

“Let’s go.” Tony began walking. Peter gave Natasha one last look before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi early chapter? Hell yeah

Him and the kid were outside now. Tony didn’t like the idea of him and Pepper being separated, or the kid sticking around, but she insisted.

Two bodies that had been killed were left on the street. Given no regard whatsoever other than probably looting them.

“Woah...I heard all the shooting but..”  
The boy spoke eyeing the bodies  
“what happened?”.

“The Fireflies. Same thing’s gonna happen to us if we don’t get off the street.”

“You’re the pro. I’m just following you.”.

Upon reaching the fence a protocol is heard “Attention. Harboring or aiding wanted criminals is punishable by death.  
Do not place yourself at risk. Report any suspicious activity immediately.”

——————

The kid was following a bit behind

“Keep up.”

“I am.” The boy replied irritatingly.

“Where are we going exactly?”.

Tony pointed to a staircase that was attached to a building. “Up there. That’ll get us to the north tunnel.” But the stairs ended at least 20 feet up or so.

“How are we supposed to reach that?”

“Just give me a minute.”.

Tony eyed the vicinity it was mostly dark in shadows and the boy standing idly. A dumpster caught his eyes. He walked over to it and went to the side of it and tried to push it. It moved though a little heavy he lead it to the direction of the staircase.

Once he positioned it right he jumped on the dumpster and climbed the railing over the staircase. He waved for the boy to follow.

The kid was a bit slower than he was. Struggling to climb onto the railing. But once he made it they walked up the staircase into a door that lead inside the building.

“This tunnel. You use it to smuggle things?”

“Yeah”

“Like illegal things?”

“Sometimes”

“You ever smuggle a kid before?”

“No. That’s a first.”

One of the reasons he didn’t like smuggling a kid was because they are liable to cry, make noise, and many other things.

One of the things he was curious about was how did the kid know Natasha? And why was he important?

“So what’s the deal with you and Natasha. Anyways?”

“I don’t know. She’s my friend I guess.”

“Your friend huh? You’re friends with the leader of the Fireflies. What are you like twelve?”

“Natasha knew my aunt. And she’s been looking after me. And I’m 14 by the way. Not that that has to do with anything.”

“So where are your parents.”

“Where are anyone’s parents? They’ve been gone a long. Long time.”

“Hm. So instead of just staying at school. You just decide to run off and join the Fireflies. Is that it?”

“Look. I’m not supposed to tell you why you’re smuggling me if that’s what you’re getting at.”

“You wanna know the best thing about my job?” He looked over his shoulder to the kid.

“I don’t have to know why. To be honest with you. I could give two shits about what you’re up to.”

“Well great.”

“Good.”

————-

Tony opened the door to the room.

“This is it.”

He waited for the boy to get in and closed the door once he was in. He looked around and he went over to a roughened up bed that had only a mattress and a pillow. 

He got comfortable on the bed and closed his eyes.

“What are you doing?”

Of course the kid had to interrupt his ‘me time’.

“Killing time.”

“Well. What am I supposed to do?”

“I am sure you will figure that out.”

The boy sighed and looked around the room. It was meek and worm. Finding only a chair near the window. He walked past Tony eyeing him.

“Your watch is broken.”

Tony scoffed.

—————

Peter was looking out the window. It was raining outside and dark. Every now and then he would hear the man mumble something. He would look at him and see he was sleeping.

He saw Tony was beginning to wake up.

“You mumble in your sleep. I hate bad dreams.”

Tony was sitting up now with a hand to his face.

“Yeah. Me too.”

Peter looked out the window. He could hear Tony’s footsteps walking towards to window.

“You know I’ve never been this close. To the outside.” He said. Most of the time in military school they didn’t get to go far much. Now thinking about it. He misses Ned.

“I mean. Look how dark it is.” 

By this point Tony was walking elsewhere. That didn’t stop him from talking more though.

“Can’t be any worse out there.”

Tony gave nothing more than an acknowledging look. He looked to be turning on a lantern judging from the light.

Peter got up from the chair and looked at Tony.

“Can it?”

Tony turned to him.

“What on earth do the Fireflies want with you?”

The door opened and through the lady was there.

“Hey. Sorry I took so long. Soldiers were everywhere.”

“How’s Natasha?” Peter asked.

“She’ll make it.”

Pepper then turned to Tony.

“Look I saw the merchandise. She wasn’t lying. It’s a lot.” Pepper explained to him.

She looked to Peter then back to Tony.

“Want to do this?”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s go.”

Both Peter and Tony followed.

—————-

“Don’t you think it’s a bit strange that they’re having us do their smuggling?”

Tony asked Pepper. Some things didn’t feel all that right with him.

“Natasha wanted to do it herself. We weren’t their first choice. Or the second for that matter.”

“She lost a lot of men. Beggars can’t be choosers.” She explained.

“Yeah. Let’s just hope there’s someone alive to pay us.”

“Someone will be around.” She assured.

———-

“Who’s waiting for us at the drop off?”

Tony asked Pepper.

“She said there’s some Fireflies that have traveled all the way from another city.”

“Boy must be important.” She looked over to the kid.

“What’s the deal with you? You someone’s kid or something?”

“Uh. Something like that.” The kid replied.

“How long is this all gonna take?” The kid asked.

“If everything goes as planned. We should get you to them in a few hours.” Pepper reassured the kid.

“Peter, once we get out there. I need you to follow our lead and stay close.” She let him know.

“Yeah...of course.”

“Tony, check if the coast is clear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same notes keep popping up for some reason


	6. Chapter 6

Peter watched as the man climbed up the ladder and lifted the plank of wood covering the sewer they were in.

“Hold up. There’s a patrol up ahead.” The man said.

From what he could hear it was still raining outside. He was a bit scared about what would happen next. If they would even make it out or not.

“Alright. We’re good come on up.” The man pushed aside the plank and Peter was the second one up.

“Come on kid.” He heard him say. Maybe he could tell that he was scared.

Once the lady was out the man sealed the way they came from with the plank.

Peter took in his surroundings now realizing that he was outside.

“Holy shit...I’m actually outside.”

He whispered to himself.

Up above he could see the soldiers they were talking about. They had lights and Tony had told him to stay clear of them and to follow his lead. There were close moments when they had nearly been spotted.

He mostly tried to stay quiet. He hated how cold it was. And his blue T-shirt and, black sleeved shirt under had gotten wet.

He didn’t complain aloud though.

————

They were out now. Tony looked back to Pepper and the kid checking up on them. “This way” he said. There was a container they had to make their way through. It acted as a hallway almost.

Tony was the first one out to which he felt a hard hit to his face. He fell to his knees. His hands saving him.

“Don’t do anything stupid.” A woman said. Her gun pointed to both Pepper and the boy. Fucking soldiers. He thought.

They both put their hands in the air and carefully walked out.

“Turn around. On your knees.” The soldier then commanded. Once they were out in a horizontal line of sorts.

“You scan em. I’ll call it in.” The female soldier said to her partner.

“Put your hands on your head.” The male soldier said. It was just the two of them.

“This is Ramirez at Sector Twelve. Requesting pickup for three stragglers.” The female soldier was reporting into her walkie-talkie.

“What’s the ETA?”

“Couple minutes.”

Tony was in the middle with the kid on his left and Pepper on his right. He could hear the device scanning Pepper then soon to him.

He could hear heavy breathing coming from the kid. The boy was breathing fast and rapid. 

Once the scanning device went to Peter. The kid took out a pocket knife and stabbed the soldier in the leg. He then began to try and thrash the barrel of the guy’s gun away but got hit in the face and pushed away to the ground. The soldier tried to aim for the kid but Tony tackled him before he could. Instead shooting away from the kid.

The woman didn’t have time to react before Pepper shot her.

Tony grappled with the man but was able to shoot him in the head with his pistol.

“Oh fuck.” The kid said sitting on the ground.

“I thought we were just gonna hold them up or something.”

Pepper walked over to the scanning device and picked it up.

“Oh. Shit.”

She then walked over to Tony and showed it to him.

It read:

 

———————————————————  
INFECTED  
———————————————————

Shitshitshitshitshit.

“Holy shit.”

He looked to the boy who was still on the ground. He could tell that he knew.

“Natasha set us up?” He said to Pepper.

She looked taken aback not finding any words to say. She was baffled.

“Why the hell are we smuggling an infected boy?”

The boy shook his head.  
“I-I’m not infected.”

“No? So was this lying.” Tony threw the scanning device on the ground.

“I can explain.” The boy pleaded.

“Well then you better explain fast.”

The boy was quick to roll up his sleeve. Showing the bite.

“Look at this!” He said.

“I don’t care how you got infected.”

“It’s three weeks old-“

“No everyone turns within two days. So you stop bullshiting.” Pepper said.

“It’s three weeks. I swear.” It seemed like he wasn’t getting anywhere with this.

“W-why would she set you up?”

It seemed to do something. Both Pepper and Tony exchanged a look. Or maybe they were both thinking about shooting him. He didn’t know anymore.

Tony turned away from Peter.

“I’m not buying it.” He explained to her.

In the distance Tony could see a military car. “Oh shit.” “P, run.” 

“RUN!” 

“G-go GO.”

They ran in a ditch where they couldn’t be seen. They could hear the soldiers reporting in the two they had killed.

“I got two dead uniforms. I repeat. I got two casualties in Sector Twelve. Requesting backup immediately.”

Shit.

Small alarms could be heard.

“Alright, Peter. When I give you the signal we run.” The kid nodded.

There were lights looking around for them. Mixed with the mud in the ditch and puddles. This wasn’t good. Pepper was telling the kid stuff to prepare him.

“Run!” 

They ran past a light and made it.

“Godammnit. They’re everywhere.” Tony noted.

“Peter. It’s gonna be another sprint. You ready?”

“Sure. Yeah.” He didn’t seem sure of himself.

———————-

“Alright, they’re gone.”

The trio took time to catch their breath. Peter sat on the ground wiping sweat and rain off his face. He still had adrenaline from what had occurred just before. He could see his hands visibly shaking and his heart beating rapidly. Pepper was kneeling to his level asking:

“Look. What was the plan?”

“Let’s say that we deliver you to the Fireflies. What then?”

“Natasha. She said that they have their own little quarantine zone. With doctors there still trying to find a cure.” That’s what Peter mostly knew.

“Yeah we’ve heard that one before. Huh P?”

Peter looked over to Tony and he had his arms crossed with a look of disbelief. This guy will never believe me. Will he.

“Natasha said that whatever happened to me”

He sighed. Damn he felt stupid.

“Is the key to finding a vaccine...”

Tony scoffed “Oh. Great.” 

“-Hey its what she said.” Peter tried to argue his point.

“Oh I’m sure she did.”

Peter stood up now

“Hey fuck you man! I didn’t ask for this.”

“Me neither”

Tony turned to Pepper

“P, what the hell are we doing here?”.

“What if it’s true?” Tony couldn’t believe she was actually buying into this.

He sighed. He can’t believe Pepper of all people actually entertained it.

“I can’t believe-“

“What if. Tony?”

“I mean we’ve come this far. Let’s just finish it.”

She wanted it to end as much as he did. But with the amount of merchandise they could get after this she just couldn’t.

“Do I need to remind you what is out there?”

He’d already lost so much and if he lost Pepper? Man..

She glanced at the boy then back to Tony “I get it.”

Then she walked off. He glanced at the kid and he followed after her.

Guess they were really in this now.

 

“This way”

Pepper called out.

“If we cut through downtown we can hit the capitol building by sunrise.”

Tony grimaced “We hope.”.

——————

“Goddamnit. Clicker.”

Tony walked over to it where it sat leaning on the door. It looks like the fungi had spread over the door.

“Geez” Tony heard the kid say behind him. He leaned over to detach its body from the fungi.

“What happened to its face?”

“That’s what years of infection will do to you.” Pepper leaned over examining the fungi.

“So .... what are they? Blind?”

“Sort of. They see using sound.” By this point Tony was able to get the door open.

“Like bats?”

“Like bats. If you hear one clicking you gotta hide. That’s how they spot you.”

They were inside an almost lopsided building. It was in the middle of the night he assumed and none of the lights worked inside. It was dark and every now and then they’d hear a screech.

The building rumbled “Totally cool. Everything is totally cool...” Peter tried to assure himself. It wasn’t really working.

Tony and Pepper were the only ones with flashlights so he tried to stay close to them. They were trying to open a door and once they opened it it made a loud creaking noise. Both Tony and Pepper went in first.

A clicker launched itself at Tony. Pepper tried to warn him but he didn’t act fast enough. He had tried to keep it away with his forearm before Pepper kicked it. It landed on its back and she used her foot to keep it down and shot it in the head.

Fuck that was close.

“Thanks...”

“You alright?” He was surprised to hear the kid worried about him.

“It’s nothing.” He tried to play it off despite being shaken up.

They continued on their way.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t mind giving constructive criticism if you have any to give. It says it’s only 1 out of 1 chapters but I plan on writing more.


End file.
